1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus having at least a digital recording function and an analog reproducing function provided therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing apparatus which uses analog signals reproduced from a medium on which analog signals are recorded by using a part of a circuit of the digital recording section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, tape players capable of digitally recording and reproducing acoustic signals and also analogally reproducing acoustic signals have been developed.
As shown in FIG. 2, tape players of the above types have provided therein a digital recording system 1 for recording digital signals on magnetic tape by a magnetic head H1, a digital reproducing system 2 for reproducing digital signals by a magnetic head H2, and an analog reproducing system 3 for reproducing analog signals by a magnetic head H3.
In this type of conventional player, the digital recording system 1 and the digital reproducing system 2 are formed as a digital system processing section having a common digital processing circuit. The analog reproducing system 3 is formed in a path different from that digital processing circuit.
As a result of providing an analog reproducing system in a path different from that for a digital processing circuit in the above-described way, frequency processing circuits for analog signals must be provided independently of the digital system in the analog reproducing system 3. More specifically, a reproducing amplifier is provided in an output section of the magnetic head H3 in the analog reproducing system 3. An equalizer capable of switching depending upon the difference between normal/chrome or metal tape, an analog frequency characteristic adjustment circuit for performing various adjustments of frequency characteristics or the like for Dolby noise reduction (Dolby is a registered trademark of a Dolby laboratory) and doubled-speed reproduction must be provided in the output section of the reproducing amplifier.
Since, as described above, an independent frequency characteristic adjustment circuit of an analog system is provided within the analog reproducing system 3, the circuitry of the entire tape player becomes complex, increasing costs. Since a signal processing system of a digital system and the analog reproducing system 3 are provided as separate paths, the control process for the entire apparatus becomes also complex.